Customs Recommend
General ::Remember to get MERA/HG and build around them. "lots of spell slots and immunes/resists higher than custom available":: On Customs you Should Aim to Have: * Maxed your "Con" Ability to +12 over several Items (as Cheaper) ** eg +3 Con on 4 items or +4 Con on 3 items usually good. * Maxed Your Primary Ability to +12 over several Items (as Cheaper) ** eg +3 Ability on 4 items or +4 Ability on 3 items is usually good. * Added All 12 Types of Damage Resistances ** eg fire 20 or divine 5 and positive 15 * Added All 12 Types of Damage Immunitys ** eg 25% immune slash on Armour or 10% immune Fire Stacking of damage immunities in LOC is NOT permitted * Added Class Specific Feats ** eg see below section for more * Added Class Specific Skillpoints ** eg see below section for more * Lastly Ask around in game to see someone else's Mera / Houseguard gear and note what immunes / resistances it give and plan customs around this so when you open the chest ( BETTER Immunes etc then Customs) You can integrate it straight away without having to completely redo customs. Useful Extra Tips * You might also wanna make a couple items to swap in for Harbor with +50 Discipline & +6/30 DR (Damage Reduction). That's what I do anyway. It helps absorb the damage and reduce the likelyhood of getting knocked down. Note on AC and Where it Stacks AC Types: * Armor bonus - provided by armor slot and bracers slot (bracers only; gloves provide deflection) * Shield bonus - provided by shield slot * Dodge bonus - provided by boots slot * Natural armor bonus - provided by amulet slot * Deflection bonus - provided by all other inventory slots Only Dodge bonuses stack, up to a maximum of +20. (Can get some from spells + Bard Song) For all other types of bonus, the single highest modifier is applied. Note: There are actually quite A few AC bonuses that are listed as Natural but are not, and that stacks with anything. Among them are the Armor skin feat, pale master ac bonus and red dragon disciple ac bonus. These types of AC doesn't count towards the max +20 cap either. Feats Listed are some recommended Feat Ability's you should take and why. * Improved Evasion - No damage at all if you roll a successful Reflex save. Only half the damage if you fail your save. * Haste - Everyone uses it, Adds to AC, movement speed, and Attacks per round. * Freedom of Movement - Avoid nasty spells enemy cast. ie : A lot of creatures have onhit Slow with a very high DC. Skill Points * Spread points out at +10 per item, ideally. * Add minimum 1 point to desired skills, even when cross-classing * For build-specific skills such as perform, disable/set traps, Hide/MS +50 is optimal. * General Skills : ** Discipline 50 ** Pick Pocket 30 ( +30 min for pping Bosses ) ( Requires that you have put points to Pick Pocket ) ** Open Lock 50 ( non-rogues can open most locks ) ( Requires that you have put points to Open Lock ) ** Taunt 50 ( builds with high CHA benefit here ) ** Concentration 50 ( for Casters or Taunt resistance (PvP) ) ** Use Magic Device 30 ( Allows you to use most items in game ) ( Requires that you have put points to UMD which requires Assassin, Rogue, or Bard level(s) ) * There is also a page listing the benefits of taking certain skills Cast Spells * Cast Spells - 3 Spells Unlimited/Day for Sequencer ** Dont forget Clear Sequencer also ** Good spells to have on a sequencer : MindBlank (makes you immune to Mind Affecting effects such as Fear, Domination, Confusion), Negative Energy Protection (grants you a total Negative damage immunity and level/ability drain immunity as well), Greater Spell Mantle. * True Seeing ** Comes out as See Invisible instead ( unless you have 30+ levels in a class that can cast True Seeing then will give True Seeing ) - allows you to see invisible creatures and players ( unless they are using Hide Skill ) Class Specific Casters Extra spell slots for your class are helpful Level 5 or above generally what most people go for Note: You can add spell slots for higher level spells then what your character has access to. Doing so will allow you to cast spells from that level if you have the correct class requirements, but at a lower damage/DC then if you could cast normally. * For Clerics I would Recommend adding ** About (8+) level 9 spells ** About (16) level 8 spells ** About (4) level 7 spells ** About (6) level 6 spells ** About (na) level 5 spells ** About (na) level 4 spells ** About (na) level 3 spells ** About (na) level 2 spells * For Wizards/Sorcerers I would Recommend adding: ** About (16+) level 9 spells ** About (12) level 8 spells ** About (10) level 7 spells ** About (na) level 6 spells ** About (na) level 5 spells ** About (na) level 4 spells ** About (na) level 3 spells ** About (na) level 2 spells * For Druids I would Recommend adding: ** About (15+) level 9 spells ** About (9) level 8 spells ** About (5) level 7 spells ** About (na) level 6 spells ** About (na) level 5 spells ** About (na) level 4 spells ** About (na) level 3 spells ** About (na) level 2 spells Damage Reduction +6 Soak 30 recommended since robe offers No Physical Immunity Melee Damage Reduction +6 Soak 30 recommended as well as a Heavy Plate Armour to give nice physical Immunity to damage. Armor * Slash Immunity 25% On this as other items only give 10% Max You May be Interested in Viewing Common Questions On Armour Type and Physical Resistance to damage. * Slash resist 20 (if no Serra belt) * +7 Armor AC * +6 Soak 30 Damage Reduction Amulet * +7 Natural AC Belt * Pierce Immunity 25% On this as other items only give 10% Max * Pierce resist 20 (if no Serra belt) Boots * +7 Dodge AC * Haste Bracer * +12 ability score increase #1 ( cheaper to add attributes to bracers/cloak ) * 9 elemental resists/immunes ( bludge, pierce, slash can go to helm, belt, armor/robe respectively ) Cloak * +12 ability score increase #2 ( cheaper to add attributes to bracers/cloak ) * 9 elemental resists/immunes ( bludge, pierce, slash can go to helm, belt, armor/robe respectively ) Gauntlet * Cannot be used as weapon - configure identically to bracer Helmet * Bludge Immunity 25% On this as other items only give 10% Max * Bludge resist 20 (if no Serra belt) * +7 Deflection AC Ring Shield * +7 Shield AC * +6 Soak 30 Damage Reduction Weapon * 2d6 or 2d8 x all 12 dmg types. * Holy Avenger. However, it is a good idea to have another weapon without Holy Avenger. Indeed, if an ally casts a spell that has a duration on an ennemy, Holy Avenger will probably dispel it. For instance, a mage could use a Bigby spell or a Hold Monster spell to prevent a creature to harm is party, and Holy Sword could easily dispel it. * Keen * on-hit effects may be added, but are typically sacrificed in favor of raw damage output * Greater Magic Weapon can be cast to add +10 ab.